Jak generał z generałem
by Zpopk
Summary: Generał Hux nienawidzi tylko dwóch rzeczy. Piaszczystych planet i ludzi obdarzonych mocą. Dzień w którym na piaszczystej planecie trafił w niewolę ludzi obdarzonych mocą nie należy do najlepszych.


Generał Armitage Hux bał się tylko dwóch rzeczy. Ludzi obdarzonych Mocą i słonecznych planet. W jego krótkim pełnym cierpienia życiu nic nie sprawiło mu większego bólu niż Moc i promienie dwóch słońc, które zamieniały jego alabastrową skórę w wielką czerwoną ranę. Gdyby to od Huxa zależało, wydałby rozkaz zniszczenia wszystkich piaszczystych planet w galaktyce. To byłoby bardzo rozsądne posunięcie. Cóż dało Tatooine galaktyce – tych cholernych Skywalkerów. Co dało Jakku? Rey, dziewczynę która naruszyła równowagę Najwyższego Porządku. Nic dobrego nie nadeszło z piaszczystych planet. Tylko ból i upokorzenie. Tak jak teraz. Był na piaszczystej planecie i stała przed nim osoba posługująca się Mocą. Nic dobrego.

\- Generał Hux. Nie spodziewałam się, że będę się przyglądać twojej bladej twarzy z bliska. Zawsze byłam przekonana, że jesteś wyjątkowo bladym chłopcem, ale widzę, że nabrałeś trochę koloru. Szkoda, że to czerwień. Będziesz potrzebował na to maści. – Leia Oregana, generał Rebelii siedziała na niskim krzesełku, podpierając się laską. Mimo że miała na sobie prosty szary mundur, jej włosy ułożone były w misterną fryzurę, której stworzenie z całą pewnością musiało zajmować sporo czasu. Na palcach lśniły wysadzane drogimi kamieniami pierścionki. W uszach miała niewielkie kolczyki z niebieskimi kamieniami. Hux wiedział, że takie skarby kosztują majątek. Trochę generał, trochę księżniczka. Dlatego właśnie kobiety nie powinny zajmować wysokich stanowisk w wojsku. Nie rozumieją, że mundur wymaga porzucenia wszystkiego, co było wcześniej. Zbędnych błyskotek i dziwacznych fryzur.

\- Możesz kpić, ile chcesz, księżniczko. Najwyższy Porządek niemal zmiótł waszą malutką rebelię z powierzchni ziemi. I zrobi to bez trudu jeszcze raz. Z dziką radością będę patrzeć, jak próbujesz odeprzeć nasze siły, które przybędą tu, żeby mnie odbić.

\- Och, z całą pewnością nie będę im stawiać oporu – Leia uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Wyglądała przez chwilę jak młoda dziewczyna, która dostała zaproszenie na największą zabawę w galaktyce. – Nie mamy najmniejszej ochoty stawiać wam oporu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Chodzi nam tylko o wiadomość.

\- Nie przekażę żadnej wiadomości. Nikomu. Prędzej zginę.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że przekażesz. Spędzisz tu z nami kilka godzin. Tyle, by po galaktyce rozniosła się wieść, że najwyższy przywódca wojskowy Najwyższego Porządku, bezwzględny generał Hux, wpadł w ręce Rebelii. To nam wystarczy. Rebelia nie ma jeszcze siły, by z wami walczyć. Wciąż jest nas za mało. Ale iskrę trzeba podniecać.

\- Banda tchórzy. Gdybyście naprawdę byli rebeliantami, już dawno bym nie żył. Najwyższy Porządek nie musi się was lękać, skoro nawet nie jesteście w stanie podnieść ręki na pojmanego dowódcę.

\- Gdybyśmy cię zabili, zapewne w ciągu tygodnia nie pozostałby w galaktyce żaden rebeliant. Zmietlibyście nas w pył. Ale to porwanie... To porwanie będzie tylko drobnym upokorzeniem.

Leia wstała i zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu. Poruszyła delikatnie dłonią i kajdanki, które dotychczas krępowały dłonie Huxa, opadły na ziemię. Dopiero teraz, kiedy stanęła bliżej, Hux zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież patrzy na matkę Kylo Rena. Niby wiedział o tym, że Kylo jest synem przywódczyni Rebeliantów, a może nawet samym powodem, dla którego Rebelia istniała, ale jakoś nigdy nie myślał o nich jako o rodzinie. Takiej prawdziwej rodzinie, w której można po kimś odziedziczyć jakieś cechy. Jak na przykład przenikliwe spojrzenie ciemnych oczu. Gdyby nie cienka siatka zmarszczek wokół oczu Lei, Hux mógłby przysiąc, że spogląda w oczy mistrza zakonu Ren. Była w nich ta sama niecierpiąca oporu zaciętość. Huxowi przeszło przez myśl, że nigdy nie słyszał o rodzinie, w której ludzie poruszyliby całą galaktykę, by rozwiązać swoje prywatne spory.

\- Chodź ze mną. – Leia otworzyła drzwi na długi, szary korytarz.

Hux przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zaprotestować, ale cóż właściwie miałby zrobić. Zdziwiła go niefrasobliwość rebeliantów. Nikt go nie pilnował – nikt nie celował do niego z żadnej broni, owszem – zabrano mu blaster, przeszukanom czy nie ma innej broni. Ale teraz bez kajdanek, pozostawiony tylko pod kuratelą Lei, mógłby bez trudu uciec. Z pewnością biegał szybciej niż podpierająca się laską pani generał.

\- Chodź i nie zastanawiaj się, czy jesteś w stanie mi uciec. Nie jesteś. Pamiętaj o tym – Leia pomachała ręką. Tak, Hux zdecydowanie nienawidził ludzi posługujących się Mocą. Nienawidził ich i się bał. Westchnął ciężko i ruszył za księżniczką.

Korytarz kończył się pomieszczeniem, które nie miało okien i było tylko odrobinę mniej depresyjnie szare niż poprzednie. Hux rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem, czy nie zobaczy żadnego miejsca, z którego mógłby spróbować nawiązać komunikację z dowolnym statkiem Najwyższego Porządku. Nic takiego jednak nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Z układu szafek i mebli Hux wywnioskował, że jest w jakimś niewielkim ambulatorium. Czyżby chcieli korzystać z osiągnięć medycyny, żeby go torturować?

\- Jak ci na imię, generale? – Leia podeszła do jednej z szafek i wyciągnęła z niej kilka słoików.

\- Słucham? – Hux był zaskoczony. Głównie tonem tego pytania. Zupełnie jakby nie był porwanym wodzem naczelnym wrogiej armii, tylko kimś, kto wpadł na herbatkę.

\- Jakoś musi ci być na imię. Nie będę przecież mówiła do ciebie po nazwisku.

\- Armitage – Hux skrzywił się, słysząc swój głos. Powiedział swoje imię cicho, prawie szeptem. Zupełnie jakby się go wstydził – Armitage Hux.

\- Och, jak staroświecko. To imię chyba nie ma zdrobnienia? Chyba rozumiem, dlaczego wszędzie przedstawiasz się jako Hux. Zdecydowanie lepiej brzmi. Twój ojciec był oficerem Imperium? Dobrze pamiętam?

\- Tak – Hux chciał, by w jego głosie zabrzmiała duma, ale prawda była taka, że każda wzmianka o jego ojcu budziła w nim ukłucie strachu. Tak samo, jak wzmianka o matce zawsze sprawiała, że czuł wstyd. Dlatego cenił Najwyższy Porządek. Tu nie było patrzenia wstecz. Tylko do przodu.

\- Siadaj – Leia wskazała na metalowy stołek tuż obok blatu, na którym rozłożyła dziwne słoiki – trzeba coś zaradzić na te twoje oparzenia słoneczne, bo niedługo zamienisz się w jeden piekący bąbel.

\- Słucham?

\- Teraz jesteś cały czerwony, ale przy twojej cerze i kolorze włosów szybko pokryjesz się bąblami, jeśli temu jakoś nie zaradzimy. Wydawać by się mogło, że generał będzie miał więcej rozsądku i nie będzie wałęsać się po pustynnej planecie bez czapki, czy parasola. I to ubrany od stóp do głów w czerń.

Hux już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma absolutnie żadnego argumentu. Lea miała rację. Doskonale o tym wiedział. Jeszcze godzina czy dwie, a skóra zacznie go piec. Za dwa dni będzie musiał spędzić godzinę w zbiorniku z płynem Bacta. A zanim się to stanie, będzie wysłuchiwał tych wszystkich śmiechów i szeptów. Hux nigdy nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. Im bardziej był bezwzględny, tym bardziej z niego drwiono. Bezwzględność Kylo Rena nagradzana była zawsze strachem i pokorą. Jego bezwzględność ludzi bawiła. Może to przez kolor włosów. Jeśli Hux się czegoś w życiu nauczył, to tego, że ludzie nie traktują poważnie bladych rudzielców. A bladych rudzielców, których skóra przybrała pod wpływem słońca kolor żywej czerwieni, nie boi się już nikt.

Hux niechętnie usiadł na stołku. Cała sytuacja wydawała mu się zupełnie pozbawiona sensu. Najpierw pojmano go bez groźby użycia siły. Teraz zaś przywódczyni Rebelii nakłada kojący krem na jego zaczerwienioną skórę. Czy to może jeden z tych koszmarnych snów, który czasem nawiedzał go po tym, jak wypił za dużo koreliańskiego rumu?

\- Nic ci się nie śni. I nie powinieneś pić sam. To pierwszy stopień do alkoholizmu. Han pijał sam i nie dało się wtedy z nim wytrzymać.

\- Nie czytaj mi w głowie, ty rebeliancka gnido

\- Myślałam, że już z tym skończyliśmy – Leia westchnęła głęboko. – Słyszałam już wszystkie obelgi, jakimi można potraktować Rebelianta.

Hux zacisnął zęby. Nie miał pojęcia, co miałby zrobić. Nikt go tak nie traktował. W Akademii wojskowej panował prosty żołnierski dryl, Przerywany krzykami i poniżeniem. Kolejne stopnie swojej wojskowej kariery Hux przechodził, sprawnie ucząc się tego, co było najważniejsze :Jak krzyczeć i poniżać tych stojących niżej od niego w hierarchii. Służba dla Najwyższego Porządku niewiele różniła się od tego, co znał z dzieciństwa czy młodości. Snoke przywoływał go i Kylo Rena jak niegrzecznych uczniów i nastawiał przeciw sobie. Hux zdawał sobie sprawę, że nieskrywana niechęć, którą czuł do drugiego najważniejszego przywódcy Najwyższego Porządku, ma źródło w działaniach ich przywódcy. Nie był przecież głupi. Ale jego nienawiść do Kylo miała też inne podłoże. Takie, do którego Hux przyznawał się niechętnie. Nienawidził Bena Solo za to, że tak beztrosko odrzucił coś, czego Huxowi nigdy nie dano. Rodzina, czułość, troska, opieka.

\- Przypominam ci, że Ben zabił swojego ojca, nie jestem pewna, że to jest dokładnie to, czego pragnąłeś. Poza tym nie użalaj się nad sobą. Nawet jeśli twój ojciec nie był szczególnie miłym człowiekiem, to nie powód by wysadzać kilka planet w galaktyce. Coś o tym wiem.

\- Nie… - Hux już miał coś powiedzieć, ale dał za wygraną. Ludzie obdarzeni Mocą najwyraźniej nie mieli zupełnie szacunku dla cudzej prywatności.

Leia skończyła nakładać kojący balsam na jego dłonie i podała mu jeden ze słoików.

\- Twarzyczkę to sobie będziesz musiał posmarować sam. I cokolwiek jeszcze cię piecze. Byłby z ciebie całkiem urodziwy młodzieniec, gdybyś nie chodził cały czas tak naburmuszony.

\- Naburmuszony – Hux uśmiechnął się krzywo – naprawdę chyba nie myślisz, że jako generał powinienem się uśmiechać do każdego szeregowego. Nie znałem nigdy generała, który nie chodziłby ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Skupionym może i tak, ale ty wyglądasz jak skwaszona panna, której nikt nie zaprosił na bal. Poza tym, mój drogi generale, strachem też trzeba umieć zarządzać.

\- Co ty o tym niby wiesz, księżniczko?

\- Generale. Zresztą, prawdę powiedziawszy, generałowie mogliby się sporo nauczyć od księżniczek. Chociażby dyplomacji. A teraz mogę dać ci pewną radę. Nie próbuj za wszelką cenę demonstrować swojej wyższości. Nie pasuje ci to do rysów twarzy. Możesz być skupiony. Ale powinieneś być spokojny. I opanowany. Słyszałeś kiedyś o moffie Tarkinie?

\- Pff – Hux parsknął śmiechem – wszyscy słyszeli o Tarkinie. To jeden z najwybitniejszych żołnierzy, jacy kiedykolwiek służyli Imperium. Niedościgniony wzór.

\- Istotnie, straszna z niego była kanalia. Ale też był to generał idealny. Potrafił w niesłychanie grzeczny sposób poinformować cię, że zaraz zniszczy twoją rodzinną planetę. Był spokojny. Opanowany. Na swój sposób szarmancki. I absolutnie przerażający. Jeśli kiedykolwiek chcesz, by ludzie się ciebie bali, radzę brać przykład z Tarkina, a nie próbować przerazić ludzi tą twoją bladą twarzą czy pokrzykiwaniem przed tłumami. To czyni cię tylko śmiesznym.

\- Myślisz, że będę przyjmować rady od Rebeliantów.? Naprawdę jesteście tu bardziej naiwni niż się wam wydaje.

\- Mówię jak generał do generała. Chcesz być przywódcą, postaraj się być dobrym przywódcą. To żadne wyzwanie wygrać z takim rozdygotanym dzieciakiem jak ty.

Hux zerwał się z miejsca. Rzucił pustym już słoikiem po maści tak, że roztrzaskał go o ścianę. Chciał coś zrobić. Powiedzieć coś paskudnego. Kogoś uderzyć. Jakkolwiek rozładować tą narastającą w nim frustrację. Rozdygotany dzieciak. Też coś. Jeśli ktokolwiek w Najwyższym Porządku zasługiwał na miano rozdygotanego dzieciaka, to ten jej uwielbiający teatralne gesty syn. Boże, jak chętnie złapałby tę zadowoloną z siebie kobietę za szyję i ją udusił. Nawet nie z nienawiści do niej, ale po to by patrzeć, jak życie ucieka z tych oczu. Tak podobnych do oczu Kylo. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na myśl, że Leia pewnie czuje jego intencje. Pewnie wie, jak wielką nienawiść czuje do jej syna.

\- Musisz coś zrozumieć, chłopcze. – Głos Lei był zupełnie spokojny i opanowany. Dopiero teraz Hux przestał myśleć o niej jako o dobrotliwej księżniczce bawiącej się w rebelię. Zaczął się bać. – Mój syn, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo go kochałam, zabił swojego ojca. Jednego z najlepszych ludzi w tej galaktyce. I patrzył na śmierci tysięcy innych, nie robiąc nic, by ich powstrzymać. Mój brat zawsze był przekonany, że dobro umiera w człowieku ostatnie. Dlatego ratował naszego ojca. Mnie jednak nie było na drugiej Gwieździe Śmierci. I nie spojrzałam w oczy Anakina Skywalkera. Ja nie jestem pewna, czy każdy, bez względu na swoje czyny, zasługuje na odkupienie. Nienawiść, którą żywisz do mojego syna, jest śmieszna.

Hux nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Głos Lei, jej oczy pełne złości i rozżalenia. Hux pomyślał przez chwilę, że może dobrze, że nigdy nie poznał swojej matki. Tej nieszczęsnej służącej czy sprzątaczki, kimkolwiek tak naprawdę była. Cokolwiek robił w swoim życiu, nigdy nie musiał się liczyć z tym, co pomyśli o nim jego matka. Ciekawe, czy Kylo wiedział. Czy jego wielka Moc pozwalała mu czuć we wszechświecie to rozczarowanie? Tę wściekłość? Tę zatrutą matczyną miłość, przy której bledła nienawiść? Ciekawe, czy dlatego czasem w niekontrolowanym gniewie potrafił roznieść na kawałki swoje kwatery. Zachowanie, którym Hux pogardzał. Żołnierz powinien być opanowany. No ale Kylo Ren nie był żołnierzem. Nie był nawet Jedi. Był dzieciakiem, który zbuntował się przeciwko rodzicom. Dziecięcy gniew, z powodu którego cierpi cała galaktyka.

\- Oj tak, galaktyka pełna jest dzieci, które niosą cierpienie. Tylko czy na pewno winni są rodzice? – Lea westchnęła głęboko – Chodź, musimy ci znaleźć jakąś czapkę.

Kolejne pomieszczenie, do którego Leia zaprowadziła Huxa, było po prostu nieco większą szafą. Stali tak blisko siebie, że Hux z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że Leia jest tak naprawdę bardzo niska, dużo niższa niż wydawało mu się przez cały dzień. Ponownie przeszło mu przez myśl, że obezwładnienie księżniczki wcale nie byłoby takie trudne. Zupełnie nie miał jednak na to ochoty. To dziwne i upokarzające porwanie było wydarzeniem tak innym od wszystkiego, czego w życiu doświadczył, że po prostu był ciekawy, co będzie dalej.

\- Spróbuj tego. Podobne nosili na Tatooine, a tam słońca grzeją bardziej niż tutaj – Lea wyciągnęła z jednej z szuflad czapkę połączoną z chustką spływającą na kark. Rzeczywiście wyglądało to jak idealne nakrycie głowy dla kogoś, kto ma się przechadzać po pustynnych planetach. Hux niechętnie założył czapkę na głowę. Była za mała.

\- No kto by pomyślał, że masz taki duży łeb, młodzieńcze. Ben też miał zawsze problem z czapką. Ale to przez uszy. Czego by mu nie założyć na głowę, zawsze wyglądał kretyńsko przez te swoje odstające uszy. Nie mam pojęcia, po kim je ma. No przecież nie po mnie.

Hux roześmiał się. Szczerze. Pierwszy raz tego dnia. Nigdy nie myślał, że usłyszy, jak ktoś bezkarnie naśmiewa się z odstających uszu Kylo Rena. To była zresztą chyba jedyna fizyczna ułomność, której Kylo naprawdę się wstydził. Nosił długie włosy tylko w jednym celu. By ukryć swoje wielkie odstające uszy. To być może był największy sekret Najwyższego Porządku. Największy władca ciemnej strony Mocy w Galaktyce miał odstające uszy. Hux uważał to za jeden ze słodkich darów losu. Coś, czego dumny Kylo mógł się wstydzić w swoim wyglądzie. I beznadziejnie starał się to ukryć. Jak dzieciak.

\- Armitage, kiedy już skończysz się podśmiewać z mojego syna, to spróbuj tę czapkę. Ta będzie lepsza dla twojego bladego liczka.

Rzeczywiście, kolejna podana mu czapka miała podobną woalkę, co poprzednia, ale z przodu. Była zdecydowanie większa i swobodnie zmieściła się na głowie Huxa. Problem w tym, że otwory na oczy były wycięte tak, że nic nie widział.

\- Hmm… Myślałam, że to będzie prostsze. To bardzo stara i zaniedbana baza. Najwyraźniej oddziały rebelii, które tu stacjonowały, składały się z ludzi o małych głowach i szerokim rozstawie oczu. Chyba że to nie byli ludzie. To by sporo tłumaczyło.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Rozumiem porwanie. Rozumiem ten wasz szalony plan. Ale dlaczego ta maść, te rady, ta czapka? Co chcesz udowodnić? Wielka generał Leia Oregana, która bez mrugnięcia okiem rozpętała Rebelię, która pochłonęła tysiące żyć. Która znana jest w galaktyce nie tylko ze swojej prawości, ale przede wszystkim ze swojej bezwzględności, i nieugiętości. Teraz, pozostawiona sam na sam z generałem wroga, dogląda jego ran, dzieli się z nim wyposażeniem. Taką chcesz budować legendę? Bo ja mam inną legendę. Nie, lepiej, ja znam prawdę. O matce, która pozwoliła by jej własny, jedyny syn, uległ podszeptom ciemnej strony mocy. O księżniczce tak dumnej, że po rozstaniu ze swoim przemytnikiem umiała zrobić tylko jedno. Wzniecić płomień Rebelii. Inne kobiety idą do baru albo siedzą w swoich domach i popijają drinki. Nie każą młodym ludziom poświęcać życia tylko dlatego, że Rebelia jest jedyną rzeczą, którą tak naprawdę znają. Tak, taka generał Organa jest mniej ciekawa. Ale prawdziwsza. Możesz się starać do woli, księżniczko. Ale nie zmienisz tego, czym jesteś. Tego, czym jest ta cała twoja Rebelia. I twoje życie. Jedną wielką porażką.

Leia odwróciła się od szafy i spojrzała na Huxa. Prosto w jego bladoniebieskie oczy, które kolorem przypominały niebo na Tatooine. Spoglądała na niego przez chwilę, milcząc.

\- Wszystko, co wiem o tym konflikcie. O konflikcie pomiędzy Imperium a Rebelią, pomiędzy Najwyższym Porządkiem a tym, co teraz robimy. O konflikcie pomiędzy jasną a ciemną stroną Mocy to to, że wszystko to – Leia machnęła ręką, jakby chciała w tym jednym geście zawrzeć całą beznadzieją powtarzalność galaktycznych konfliktów – bierze się z braku. Z braku miłości, życzliwości, zrozumienia. Masz rację, Hux. Wszystko w moim życiu okazało się porażką. Nigdy nie zabrakło mi odwagi. Tego zawsze miałam za dużo. Ale miłości, życzliwości, zrozumienia – to zostawiłam za sobą w czasach pierwszej Rebelii. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że zdążę do tego wrócić. Zrozumieć, zgłębić, tak jak Jedi zgłębiają swoje nauki. Tylko że brakowało czasu. I tak pomyliłam miłość z namiętnością, troskę z życzliwością i ocenę ze zrozumieniem. Tyle niepotrzebnie straconych szans, bo nikt nawet na chwilę się nie zatrzymał. Nie wyciągnął ręki. Nie opatrzył rany. Nie dał czapki.

Leia wróciła do przeglądania zawartości szafy i po chwili wyciągnęła z niej jasną czapkę z siatką na twarz.

\- To będzie dobre. Załóż.

Hux posłusznie założył nakrycie głowy. Rzeczywiście było dobre. Świat był nieco rozmazany, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że słońce już mu nie grozi.

\- Co teraz? – zapytał, nieco tylko przestraszony. Ta wielka przemowa Lei wydawała się trochę za bardzo od serca. Kto mówi takie rzeczy do pojmanych wrogów? Czy to znaczyło, że jego życie się kończy? Czy taka szczerość nie poprzedza egzekucji?

\- Teraz, drogi generale, pójdziesz spać.

To było ostatnie zdanie, jakie usłyszał. Potem była tylko ciemność.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, był w swojej prywatnej kwaterze na pokładzie jednego z Niszczycieli. Przez chwilę nie był pewny, czy się obudził. Czarny sufit, czarne podłogi, czarne łóżko. Może powinien przemyśleć kolory tego pokoju. Nic dziwnego, że nadużywał rumu, skoro przebywał w trumnie.

Drzwi rozsunęły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł Kylo Ren. Od czasu tego nieszczęsnego pojedynku z cieniem dawnego mistrza wydawał się bardziej nerwowy. Teraz też wszedł do pokoju z włączonym mieczem świetlnym, jakby spodziewał się tam zastać samych rebeliantów.

\- O, widzę, że się obudziłeś. - Kylo nieufnie rozejrzał się po komnacie, po czym wyłączył miecz. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co tu się wydarzyło. Bez konsultacji z kimkolwiek bierzesz swój prywatny statek, lecisz na małą pustynną planetę bez obstawy, a kilkanaście godzim później pół galaktyki plotkuje o tym, że zostałeś porwany przez Rebeliantów. Znaleźliśmy cię kilkanaście metrów od opuszczonej rebelianckiej bazy.

\- Nie muszę się z tobą konsultować, Kylo. Masz swoją Moc i swoich wybranych szturmowców. Ja mam wojsko. Mogę robić, co chcę.

\- Nie, jeśli masz się rozbijać po rebelianckich bazach i przynosić nam wstyd. – Kylo krążył po pokoju, przemierzając go szybkimi krokami. Hux miał nadzieję, że wydarzenia nie wyprowadziły go za bardzo z równowagi. Jeszcze gotów pociąć mu meble na kawałki. Bardzo drogie, bardzo czarne, robione na zamówienie meble, które były dokładną kopią tych, które w swoich prywatnych komnatach miał Tarkin.

\- Plotkom Rebelii szybko położymy kres. Zresztą żyje, jestem cały i zdrów. Możemy wykorzystać całą sytuację na naszą korzyść. Pokazać, jak bezradna jest Rebelia. Nie potrafili zabić nawet generała Huxa.

Kylo przestał krążyć po pokoju i stanął na chwilę jak rażony piorunem. Spojrzał na Huxa uważnie.

\- Kto tam był?

\- Gdzie?

\- Na tej zapomnianej przez ludzi i roboty planecie. Kto cię przetrzymywał?

\- Jacyś rebelianci. Nie przedstawiali się. Zresztą, kto by pamiętał ich imiona. Zwykłe rebelianckie ścierwa.

Na pewno? Kylo zaczął nerwowo przebierać palcami lewej dłoni. Trochę jak strzelec, który – zanim naciśnie spust blastera – delikatnie gładzi kolbę, przygotowując się do strzału. Hux odruchowo sięgnął dłonią do gardła. Niemal już czuł, jak Moc zaciska obręcz na jego gardle. Nic się jednak nie stało. Kylo uspokoił się po chwili.

\- Hux, jesteś naprawdę żałosny. Nie wiem, co Snoke w tobie widział, ale ja nigdy bym ci nie powierzył zarządzania nawet małym oddziałem.

\- Cokolwiek Snoke widział w tobie, musiało go srogo zawieść, skoro skończył w dwóch kawałkach na podłodze. A teraz wyłaź z moich kwater, zanim coś zniszczysz. Jeśli mamy pokazać siłę Najwyższego Porządku, muszę odpocząć i zastanowić się gdzie są te rebelianckie ścierwa do zgniecenia.

Kylo wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby cała sprawa przestała go nagle interesować, i wyszedł z pokoju. Hux miał przez chwilę ochotę krzyknąć, żeby koniecznie zadzwonił do mamy, ale się powstrzymał. Wtedy zimna obręcz Mocy na pewno zacisnęłaby się na jego gardle.

Hux przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym, co się naprawdę stało. Czy rzeczywiście rozmawiał z Leią Organą? Czy rzeczywiście przygotowała mu maść na poparzoną skórę i dała czapkę chroniącą przed słońcem? Czy rozmawiała z nim o tym, jak być lepszym generałem? I przyznała się do porażki. Wszystko to było jak sen napędzany jakimś ostrym narkotykiem, którym na pewno musieli go poczęstować. I ta zasadzka. Tak łatwo dał się w nią złapać. Wystarczyła prosta wiadomość, że na planecie w oddalonej od centrum małej miejscowości widziano kobietę podającą się za matkę generała Huxa. Tyle wystarczyło, by zapomniał o wszystkim i wskoczył na prywatny statek. Jak głupiec.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i dostrzegł na stole czapkę. Tę samą, którą Leia znalazła na dnie szafy. Leżała na okrągłym stole na środku pomieszczenia, zapewne położona tam przez jakiegoś usłużnego droida. Hux wziął ją w dłoń. Była prawdziwa. Stara rebeliancka czapka z siatką chroniącą przed słońcem. Obracał ją w rękach, kiedy wyczuł pod podszewką zgrubienie. Ukryta kieszeń. W środku znajdował się mały zwitek papieru. Hux nie miał wątpliwości, że raczej nie został po poprzednim właścicielu. Na papierze były tylko trzy zdania

„ Generale Hux. Korzystaj z kremu, noś czapkę i nie rozwalaj więcej planet." I jeszcze podpis „Generał Leia Organa Solo".

Hux uśmiechnął się, patrząc na ten mały zwitek papieru. Jak generał z generałem. Zwinął go z powrotem, a potem włożył do maleńkiej kieszonki na piersi. Dobre rady zawsze warto nosić na sercu.


End file.
